


You owe me a butterbeer

by RoseBlakewood99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlakewood99/pseuds/RoseBlakewood99
Summary: Reader has a serious crush on George and agrees to be lookout for the price of a butterbeer
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	You owe me a butterbeer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot a wrote to pass the time, enjoy

“It doesn’t matter what the question is, the answer is ‘no’” you said as you crossed your arms and mustered what you hoped was your best scowl. 

“Well if the answer is no, I don’t see the harm in knowing the question” Fred countered. He was lent against the wall signature smirk on his face. 

“I’m just saving you the breath” you said, turning to continue on your way to lunch. You weren't in the mood for the twins’ schemes today, usually you were up for anything which meant you could hang out with them but since it had dawned on you that you had a not so small crush on George you had made an effort to avoid them like dragon pox. 

Much to your dismay this hadn’t gone unnoticed and conveniently they needed your help for their latest mischief. You were however determined that you wouldn’t give in avoiding them until you were over this ridiculous crush. 

“I thought you couldn’t resist us!” Fred said as he fell into step beside you. You decide it was better to try the silent treatment rather than talk yourself into an even bigger mess. 

This of course had no affect and Fred just persisted in asking over and over again if you would maybe find in your “wonderful heart of gold” to help them. 

“Just drop it” you hissed as you neared the Great Hall. Your tone took Fred by surprise and he wondered if he had pushed you too far or if there was something else going on that you weren't telling him. 

“Hey, Y/N, is everything ok?” he asked, stepping in front of you and forcing you to look up at him. 

“Yeah, it’s just, you know I’ve got a lot of work to do” you said knowing it was a feeble excuse but you couldn’t come up with anything better and there was no way you were telling him the truth. 

“I get it, that stuff’s important to you, but you got relax once in a while” he said throwing an arm around your shoulders and guiding you into the Great Hall “Just let us tell you what we have planned, then you can decide to help us”

Fred steered you around the other students gathered for lunch before reaching the Gryffindor table to make you sit. 

“Oh good, you found her” said George as you sat down opposite him, but you missed the way his eyes lingered on Fred’s arm across your shoulders, his expression darkening for a split second. Fred didn’t miss this and smirked knowing at his brother, earning a kick under the table. 

“Yes, but I am not helping you” you said waving your knife a George 

“Woah, no need to threaten me” George joked before you could shoot him a half hearted glare. 

“Just hear us out” said Fred continuing before you could stop him “we’re going to turn Snape’s classroom pink, everything, all of it, the walls, the desks, the cauldrons, everything”

“How do you plan on pulling that off, you know his classroom is always locked and it’s going to *take ages to turn it all pink” you said, turning it over in your mind. I would be good to see Snape teaching amongst a sea of pink and it was sure to rile him up. 

“This is why we need you” George chipped in 

“I’m not being a distraction!” you said, you’d gotten in trouble one too many times while trying to distract teachers from the twins' antics, somehow it always got out of hand. 

“No not at all, we just need you to keep a lookout” Fred explained

“I really don’t think you need me for that, I’m sure there’s plenty of people who'd be happy to help and besides there’s two of you. Once in the classroom, the other on lookout” you said

“Please, it’d be quicker with two of us in the classroom, plus it’s not the same without you there” George said giving you his best puppy eyes, he knew you wouldn’t be able to resist

“Fine, but you owe me a butterbeer” you condeeded. 

*

“Tell me you’re almost done in there” you whispered and you glanced up and down the corridor, it was dark down in the dungeons making it hard to see if anyone was coming. Thankfully it wasn’t long before the two trouble makers hand finished and were locking the door again. Now it was just a case of sneaking back. 

The corridors were deserted this time of night and by now you all knew the route the different teachers and prefects walked so you were able to make your back with relative ease, or at least you should have been able too. It seemed luck was not on your side tonight as the three of you rounded a corner and came face to face with Peeves. 

“Oh what have we here, student’s out of bed, you're in trouble” Peeves taunted in a sing-song voice. You knew then it was too late someone would have heard and would be on their way. There was only one thing left to do. Run. 

The three of you took off down the corridor as fast as you could, it reminded you of being a first year, tearing after Fred and George the first time they had dragged you into one of their schemes. It seemed nothing had changed over the last 6 years. 

Except now you were getting out of breath a little quicker than you remembered as the portraits on the wall passed in a blur grumbling about being disturbed from their sleep. A few steps ahead of you Fred skidded to a halt and slipped behind a suit of armour into one of the secret passages and you would have missed it if George hadn't grabbed hold of your hand tugging you along with him as he followed his brother. 

You could feel your face turning red as you held onto George unwilling to let go of his hand, but it seemed he was unwilling to let you too. You chanced a glance across at him only for him to catch you and send you one of those wicked grins you loved so much and now you were pretty sure it wasn't the running that made your heart want to give out. 

As you reached the portrait, Fred practically screamed the password at the Fat Lady. She looked positively horrified by his treatment of her, but swung open anyway and you all tumbled into the common room. Out of breath you just lay on the floor trying to recover, finally sitting up you looked over at your two friends 

“Now you definitely owe me a butterbeer” you said, dissolving into fits of laughter. 

Fred hadn’t missed the two of you holding hands and now seemed like her perfect time to give his brother a push in the right direction. He elbowed George in the ribs and nodded in your direction, silently pushing him to act on feelings he’d ignored for too long. 

“Ok, ok, Saturday, it’s a date” said George

*

When George has said it’s a date, you hadn’t be sure if he’d meant a date date, so you had of course spend the whole morning (and the night before) agonising over what to wear, you didn't want to look over dressed in case it wasn't a real date but you didn't want to look under dressed like you didn’t care.

When you eventually made it down to the common room George was waiting for you, Fred was nowhere in sight, ‘oh god, this is looking more and more like a date date’ you thought to yourself as you tried to act like you weren’t a nervous wreck inside. 

During the walk down to Hogsmede you managed to forget a little of how nervous you were with the conversation flowing easily between you. You did have to resist the urge to hold his hand but you made it to the three broomsticks without any embarrassing incidents which was all you could really ask for. Once inside you found a table and George went to get the drinks. 

“As promised, one butterbeer” George said, placing the glass down in front of you. 

You gladly took a sip before turning back to him, you were going to say something but whatever it was died in your throat as you forgot how to speak, the nerves creeping back in. George didn’t say anything either and the silence became tense and loaded, nothing like you were used to, usually you could sit in comfortable silence for hours. 

“I gotta ask” George said, “and this is going to sound really stupid but I need to know, do you like me?”

You thought your eyes were going to pop out of your skull, did he know, was this all about letting you down gently, you even wondered if it would be rude to get up and leave. 

George must have realised he’d hit a nerve because he continued “I wanted to know because, well, I like you, I mean we’re friends but I like you in the way that’s not friends” he trailed off clearly just a nervous as you “this is not going how I imagined it”

“Yeah, I like you too George, I really like you” you said, suddenly very interested in your glass of butterbeer

“Really” he said a little taken aback “It’s great but I mean, are you sure, you know me right and well you’re way out of my league”

You looked up at him and smiled “Don’t be daft, of course I’m sure, I’ve been head over heels for you for longer than I would care to admit” you confessed. 

It felt really good to finally talk about and even better that he left the same, everything was so much easier, you spent the rest of the day laughing and talking, it felt so right. As you walked back to the castle George took your hand in his and you weren’t able to stop the smile from bursting across your face. 

As you reached the gates George turned to you with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips “Would it be ok if I kissed you?” he asked, the nervousness from earlier back in his voice. Afraid you might say the wrong thing or not be able to talk at all you just nodded. 

Gently cupping your face with one had George lent down and pressed his lips gently to yours, it was only a short soft kiss but the emotion you felt through it told you this was the start of something very special. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot, let me know what you thought in the comments and if you've got any requests let me know!  
> Stay Safe Everyone


End file.
